Song oneshots
by bs13
Summary: AU. Tributes to avatar couples of all sorts. Kataang, Maiko, Zutara, Meo, Tokka, Azulaang, Jetzula, Ty Ru, Tyzula...and many more that I can't name by memory. (On hiatus)
1. Tokka and Maiko

**Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar or any song mentioned. **

"Have I told you you're crazy?" Toph laughed.

"Katara and I had lots of crazy times." Sokka chuckled, recently finished telling Toph about the time Katara had gone out with a boy and Sokka, believing he was trying to rape her, had personally seen to it that the boy got a black eye and a bad rep. Of course Sokka was wrong, and that's what made it funny.

"Where is Sweetness?" Toph asked, since she was, after all, waiting for her in Katara's living room. Well, and Sokka's too.

"Dunno. Want me to check?" Sokka didn't want to leave. Toph was fun, and not to mention, really pretty..he snapped out of it."I'm dating Suki!" he yelled harshly to himself.

"I just said yes. If we're stating the obvious, then I'm blind." Toph grinned, obviously finding Sokka's random moments funny. Sokka smiled too, gazing into her milky green eyes. Did she know she was pretty? Had any guy ever told her that? Toph's fist came in contact with his arm.

"Ow!" Sokka rubbed his arm.

"You still here?" Toph said. She didn't really want him gone...he was a funny guy. Suki was one lucky girl..

"Right." Sokka dashed upstairs.

"I, I . I'm not living life. I'm not living right. I'm not living if you're not by my side." Toph sang quietly to herself, missing his company already.

**Tokka ends, now Maiko**.

"Jet, you are so dead!" Zuko yelled, scanning around for his friend.

"Dude, it's just a game. Why do you care?"Jet laughed,swinging Zuko's hat from hands.

"I need to get my honor back now, Jet. Thanks a lot." Zuko snatched the hat.

"You're dramatic. Can Haru and I go to your place? We need a place to chill." Jet said."Aang's probably gonna come too."

"No."Zuko said. His dad was..well, a horrible person. He had kicked Zuko out of the house. And his friends didn't know. It was all thanks to his uncle that he had a place to stay.

"Dude, why? Your sister's hot." Jet grinned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Zuko abruptly left.

"Zuko. You've been distant." a monotone voice said.

"Mai!" Zuko said, a smile lighting his face up.

"Want to go to my place?" Mai allowed a smile too. How Zuko loved it when she smiled...but he needed to work. His uncle owned the Jasmine Dragon, a famous tea place.

"I, uh..I can't. Homework." he lied.

"I know about your dad, Zuko. Azula let it slip. Why didn't you tell me?" Mai's voice was soft, almost hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mai." With that, Zuko left behind a stunned, sorrowful girlfriend.

"I'm so tired of being here...suppressed by all my childish fears...and if you have to leave. I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here...and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase...when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears...and I held your hand through all of these years..but you still have...all of me."Mai sang softly, watching him go.

**I don't own Right by my side or My immortal, they belong to Nicki Minaj and Evascene. Any specific pairings anyone wants, feel free to say. and please review! Please?**


	2. Azulaang and Zuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tla or any songs mentioned. This chapter is dedicated to SerenaPotterSailorMoon, thanks for reviewing and adding my story to ur favorites! I love sailor moon, by the way!**

"Azula, I don't want to harm you." Aang reached for the shaking girl. "I'm worried about you.."

"That's a lie!" Azula cried. Never would Aang, one of her brother's friends, ever care.

"It's not. Look, Azula, I care about you." Aang said, taking her in his arms.

"I let it fall..my heart...and as it fell you rose to claim it..."Azula sang under her breath, feeling like she could relate. Aang's statement had already claimed her heart.

"I think I might love you. I don't know!" Aang's grey eyes met her amber ones."But I know you're different." With that, his lips met hers.

"It was dark..and I was over...until you kissed my lips...and you saved me."Azula whispered when they parted.

"Answer me, Azula." Aang pleaded."What do you feel for me?"

"I think you're not half bad." Azula whispered, and her lips closed any distance between them.

"My hands...they're strong. But my knees were far too weak...to stand in your arms..without falling to your feet.."Azula sang in her head, realizing that maybe Zuko's friends weren't that bad.

**End Azulaang, bring on ****the** **Zuki!**

"You're quiet today, Zuko."Suki said, watching the teenage boy struggle to do his math homework.

"Don't you have someone to bother?" Zuko said, annoyed.

"You. C'mon, I'm bored." Suki whined.

"What'll it take for you to leave?" Zuko said, a shock of black hair falling over one of his amber eyes as he looked at Suki.

"Everything." Suki laughed, feeling her heart speed up. Zuko's eyes widened, not by her answer, but...her laugh. It was so adorable, and she was so pretty..

"I gotta go. Later." Zuko left, his mind reeling. He couldn't like Suki...

"Some people want it all...but I don't want nothing at all..if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby..." Suki sang quietly, watching him go.

**Review, please! Suggestions are welcome, requests are awesome, I won't mind at all! C'mon, I said it in the summary.I don't own Set fire to the rain or If I ain't got you, they belong to Adele and Alicia Keys. To SerenaPotterSailorMoon, I will get to the Ozai Azula thing, I just haven't heard the song yet but I will use it.**


	3. Ozai Azula and Jinko

**Okay, i do not own Avatar the last airbender, and i never will. Btw, the ozai azula thing is not a pairing! its one of father daughter. I dont own songs either, just sayin!**

**Ozai Azula**

"Your training today was rather sloppy,Azula." Ozai's gold eyes narrowed."You must practice, or you'll end up like Zuko."

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better...and i carry the weight of the world on my shoulders..family in crisis that only grows older..._

"I'm not like Zuko."Azula's eyes narrowed as well.

"But you're not perfect."Ozai said.

"No one really is,father.I may be your humble daughter, but I do deserve better."Azula said, her emotions threatning to spill any moment. She wondered how it would be if she had been the first born, and a she recieve credit for her brilliant plans?

"You are better than your brother, Azula." Ozai's eyes gleamed. If only Ursa was still here...

_Daughter to father, daughter to father i am broken but i am hoping_

"Father, don't you think of..when we were young?"Azula said, feeling herself tear up."I want those days back! Father, i want you back!"

_Daughter to father,daughter to father I am crying a part of me is dying and these are..._

"These are the confessions of a broken heart."Azula whispered. Ozai's eyes were cold stone, but he grabbed his daughter suddenly and held her close.

"I never left you." his tears sank into her hair, hers into his robes, and father and daughter stood there, embracing, for a while.

**Jink****_o..._**

_I'm looking for somebody i can call boo lookin for the only one that i can give my all to tell me if its you you you whatcha wanna do do make a move..._

Jin could see the cute boy from the shop stare at her from time to time. Could he like her? Would he make a move? Or should she introduce herself?Jin chose to approach him.

"Hi, I'm Jin." she said.

"Uh, I'm Lee."Zuko said quickly. There was no way he needed a girl blabbing about him being at a tea shop. He gazed at her,his gold eyes meeting her olive green ones.

_cause baby there's nothing i won't do to spend my life with you i'll give my all to you i promise that i would never lie..._

Before he knew it, Zuko had a date with Jin. He waited by the fountain.

"Lee, hey."Jin showed up.

"uh. Yeah, just call me Zuko."Zuko said sheepishly.

_You and me together picture perfect i spend all my money all my time because you're worth it what you gonna do do do promise me and you..._

"Okay. So do you like your mom or your dad better?"Jin asked, her face happy, not knowing what she had triggered.

"Uh, Mom."Zuko said.

_Call you momma's boy you're like a baby thinking bout you,dreaming bout you got me going crazy..._

"You know, you're a nice guy. Most guys aren't like you."Jin smiled, nearing him. Zuko leaned in, and their lips met. Suddenly he jerked away.

"Er, i gotta go. See you." Zuko raced off, these lines playing in his and Jin's head:

_Cause baby there's nothing i won't do to spend my life with you i give my all to you i promise that i would never lie..._

**To SerenaPotterSailorMoon, i hope you like the azula ozai thing! I don't own confessions of a broken heart or promise, they belong to Lindsay Lohan and Ciara. Please review! And yeah, you have a specific pairing or song youd like to see, just say. I can redo pairings that i already did too, with a different song if anyone wants that.**


	4. On Jaang and Sukka

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender or any song**.

"Hi, I'm On Ji." On Ji told the lost looking boy. He was in front of her school, just glancing around.

"Oh,uh, hi. I'm A-"He stopped."Call me Kuzon."

"Hi Kuzon. Are you new?"On Ji asked. He was sure cute, and kind of goofy.

"Er, yeah. I'm here for only a few days, though."Kuzon said.

_I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell, you looked at me as I fell and now you're in my way..._

"Well, it was nice to meet you."On Ji felt oddly attracted to Kuzon.

"Yeah, you too."Aang told the girl. He didn't dare say his name, for fear word might spread Aang had been to such a strict school. Still, this girl was really nice, and actually really pretty...

_Your stare was holding ripped jeans skin was showing hot night wind was blowing where you think you're going baby?_

"Wait!"On Ji blurted as Aang began to go. He turned back, his grey eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah?"he breathed.

"Uhhh..ummm, here's my number. Call me, you know, maybe. I just met you, but...yeah."On Ji rambled, scribbling furiously.

"Cool."Aang's hand brushed hers. They both felt a spark and pulled away quickly. He glanced at her number and smiled."Later, On Ji." On Ji smiled back. Who knew a Carly Rae Jepsen approach would work?

**Sukka begins now...**

"Hey, Suki."Sokka said, coming up by her when she was at Katara's house.

"Oh, hi."Suki blushed.

_Shawty imma only tell you this once you're the illest, da da da doh,and for your lovin Imma die hard like Bruce Willis,da da da doh...t_

"So,uh, how you been? You made cheer, right?"Sokka said.

"Yeah. It's been great."Suki smiled.

_You got spark y-you got spunk y-you got something all the girls want.._

"You're dating Yue, huh? Or...is it Toph?"Suki heard different rumors. Sokka was said to be a womanizer.

"Uh, neither. They're nice girls, but...not my type."Sokka said.

_You got me wanting more m-more of your love,your love, yeah,your love your love..._

"Oh, so, what's your type?"Suki asked, her cheeks pink as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"You."Sokka's cheeks burned. Maybe he was crazy for saying it, but he was crazy for Suki.

_Yo, he the type that pop tags and be cockin the brim might breeze through the air might stop at the gym and he keep a durag keep his wave on swim w-waves on swim so they hatin on him..._

"I-"Suki was lost for words as Sokka neared her. Could it be true?... His lips met hers.

_Anyway I think I met him some time before in a different life or where I record I mean, he was Adam. I think I was Eve..._

"So...are you dating anyone?"Sokka whispered as they pulled apart.

"You."Suki whispered. Sokka smiled and took her in his arms, sitting by her on the couch. She settled her head by his neck, singing softly.

"And I think I love I love him just like I raised him..."she sang, thinking about how lucky she was to have visited Katara today.

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated! My mom was away and she took my iPad. Talk about mean. Well tell me what you think, please review, it's the world to me! Yeah, I don't own Call me maybe or Your love, they belong to Carly Rae Jepsen and Nicki Minaj. And I don't own A:tla.**


	5. Tyzula

**Yeah, in case you haven't guessed, I don't own Avatar. But I own the songs! Oh wait...I don't. Well then, I own...you know what, let's get to the songfics. This chapter is dedicated to titans vs gods, tell me if you like it!**

**Tyzula for the ones who supports them...**

"Ty lee, get over here!"Azula yelled, fed up. Fed up with boys flirting with her at what was supposed to be Azula's night. When she could confess to Ty lee how she felt...god, she sounded like uptight Katara. When Chan had left her, Azula was a mess. Only Ty lee helped her. Through thick and thin, she was there.

"You look upset."Ty lee said softly,coming up.

"I'm just fine."Azula sneered."This party just sucks."

"No, you're not, Azula."Ty Lee's grey eyes met Azula's golden ones."I know you've been hurt...by...someone else."she began to sing."I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me...here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you." Tears fell out of Azula's eyes.

"Ty lee..."She whispered. Ty lee slipped her hand in Azula's. Azula remembered when she first saw Ty lee. She was called a slut. People stayed away, except for dark Mai and almost every single guy.

_I asked about you and they told me things but my mind didn't change, no I still feel the same what's a life with no fun please don't be so ashamed I've had mine you've had yours we both know...we know.._

"I-."Ty lee stopped, hesitant."I don't think I like guys, Azula."Her wide eyes were full of fear, like not being straight was frowned upon by her friend.

"Join the club. Girls are much more mature, anyways."Azula couldn't hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"You-you're like me?"Ty Lee's bubbly smile took over.

_They don't get you like I will my only wish is I die real cause that truth hurts but those lies heal and you can't sleep thinking that he died still so you cry still tears all in the pillow case big girls all get a little taste of pushing me away so I give her space dealing with a heart that I didn't break.._

"More like I like you."Azula whispered.

"I'll be there for you I will care for you I keep thinking you just don't know. Try to run with that say you're through with that on your face girl it just don't show."Ty lee sang softly, her hand still holding Azulas.

"So...are we a couple?"Azula dared to ask.

"I would really, really like that."Ty lee squealed. Azula smiled. Who needs men?

**To titans vs gods, I'm sorry, I will try the song in the next chapter. Youtube has nothing nowadays! Sorry it's short,and only one pairing. I don't really write Tyzula, so tell me if it was good. Also, Take care belongs to Drake. Not me. But it is awesome!**


	6. Jetzula and Toko

**I do not own Avatar or any song mentioned. Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm up to five! Seriously, that's my highest review number from all my stories!**

**Jetzula my homies still...**

"Jet, you're looking at Katara!"Azula smacked his arm, the two of them walking around the mall. The feisty 18 year old was annoyed her boyfriend for 3 years would even be looking anywhere but her!

"What? Azula, you're being clingy."Jet sighed, feeling like all girls a year younger seemed clingy. But he was just nervous. Way nervous...

"And you're being a horrible boyfriend!"Azula yelled.

"Well then, find a better one!"Jet, furious, turned and left, regretting every step he took, but he was stubborn. Azula watched him go, frozen.

"I always thought I needed time on my own..."She began to sing softly."I never thought I'd need you there when I cry..."As if on cue, Azula felt tears streaking her face. She dashed away, running to her car.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone..._

It had been three days. Azula was still heartbroken and wishing Jet was there...

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side...when you walk away I count the steps that you take...do you see how much I need you right now.._

Jet sat on his bed, feeling awful. Did Azula miss him?

"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you..when you're gone,the face I came to know is missing too...when you're gone all the words I need to hear to get me through the day...and make it okay..."Jet sang quietly, so his sleeping roommate Sokka couldn't hear.

"I miss you."Both Jet and Azula whispered, sitting on their beds and aching for the other person.

The next day, Jet decided it was his fault. He was the one who needed to apologize, no matter how stubborn he was. He just hoped she hadn't moved on. He hesitantly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she answered.

"Hi."she said softly.

"Azula, I'm an idiot. Take me back, I need you!"Jet cried, his brown eyes full of despair."I love you."

"Jet..."Azula trailed off."Do you know what my song has been these past days? You ever heard When you're gone?"

"Heard of it? I've been singing it!"Jet said. Azula placed her arms around his neck and he held her close.

"I was a jerk to you, that one day. I was just so, so nervous..."Jet sighed. "But not anymore."he kneeled. Azula didn't, couldn't dare to hope...

"Azula, will you marry me?"Jet said. Azula immediately began to cry.

"Yes."she whispered, and they kissed, not caring if anyone saw. That's how it was, with love.

**Toko since you YOLO**

"We can't be together, Toph!"Zuko sighed.

"What kind of idiot admits they like a girl but refuses to date them? Grow a pair and suck it up!"Toph yelled.

"I just can't, Toph."Zuko said."I really do like you.."

_You drive me crazy shorty I need to see you and feel you next to me_

_I provide everything you need and I Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry got some questions that I got to ask and I Hope you can come up with the answers babe..._

"Well I love you!"Toph yelled awkwardly.

"Don't."Zuko's fingers grazed his scar."Girl, It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out? Would you still have love for me?"he sang.

"Don't get cheesy."Toph warned.

"But it's true. I can't be the guy you want. Would you seriously want me like this? Broken, exiled?"Zuko said sadly.

_If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like Some of my friends?..._

"I'd take you anyway you are, Zuko!"Toph said, frustrated."The question is, Would you take me?"

"What?"Zuko said.

"If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?"Toph began to sing softly."If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?"

"Maybe we are okay for each other."Zuko said softly.

"Duh!"Toph punched his arm, feeling giddy. Zuko rubbed his arm and slowly lifted the girl's face, kissing her gently.

_Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?_

_Are you my soul mate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing_

_Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?_

_I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans_

_If I was down would you say things to make me smile?_

_I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how..._

**Tell me how it came out! To Titans va gods, I hoped you liked it. To SerenaPotterSailorMoon, I will get to the other song next.**


	7. Sokkla and Zuko Azula

**I don't own avatar the last Airbender or any song mentioned. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

******Sokkla cause it is a pairing...**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts,just gonna stand there and hear me cry,but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie..._

"Why are you so mean, Azula?"Sokka demanded."You're an evil, lying, conniving girl who only cares for herself."

"And I suppose you're perfect."Azula sneered.

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe, I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight..."Sokka sang.

"What?"Azula wrinkled her nose.

"You, Azula."Sokka shook his head."That's how loving you feels."

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight high off of love, drunk from my hate, It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fucking hates me and I love it..._

"You...love me?"Azula said softly.

"I do. Everything about you. The way you lie. The way you taunt, the way you have to be right."Sokka sighed."You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em got that warm fuzzy feeling,Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em.."he continued to sing.

"You're an idiot."Azula sighed."But you're my idiot." she lifted her face, letting his lips meet hers. Who knew guys liked a girl who lies?

**Zuko Azula(A FAMILY PAIRING!)**

_Here I am again ,Again,Overwhelming feelings,a thousand miles away from_

_your ocean home..._

Zuko glanced outside his palace. He and Azula had walked those gardens together. They had played together... Now she was in a mental hospital, in Ember Island, harming the chance she and her 16-year-old brother could become close again.

"Part of me is near, Thoughts of what we were invade,Miles that stand between can't separate, no..."Zuko began to sing. If only he had told Azula what she meant to him. Crazy or not, he loved her. She would always be his little sister."Sister, I see you, dancing on the stage of memory..sister, I miss you ."

Azula was looking out at the beach from her room, wishing she was home."I even miss ZuZu."she laughed aloud. And she did. He had played with her here, so long ago. In the good old days...

"Fleeting visits pass ,still they satisfy,reminders of the next overshadow goodbye..."Azula began to sing.

"Our flames burn as one ..."both Azula and Zuko sang at the same time.

"All I am begins with you,thoughts of hope understood..."Zuko sang, sitting on his bed."

"Half of me, breathes in you, thoughts of love remain true..."Azula sang.

_Intertwined, you and I ,our blood flows from the same inside,all I am begins with you,thoughts of hope understood..._

Nothing could truly break the bond of a brother and sister. Nothing.

**To the guest review, I hope you liked it! To SerenaPotterSailorMoon, hope it came out okay! Thanks to Titans vs Gods for being so patient. And yeah, don't own A:TLA or Sisters, that belongs to The Nixons, and Love the way you lie, that belongs to Eminem.**


	8. Kataang and Ty Ru

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

******Kataang for my fellow shippers...**

Katara glanced up at her window. Aang, the boy next door, was arguing on his cell phone. He was probably talking to his girlfriend, On Ji.

_You're on your phone, with your girlfriend, she's upset she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't know your humor like I do..._

Aang hung up and his eyes met Katara's. He lifted a hand in greeting. Katara took her notebook out and wrote, What's up? Aang lifted his own notebook, which said, The sky. Katara giggled at that one.

_I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, she'll never know your story like I do._

Then Aang looked at his phone and wrote,GTG. Katara wrote Bye, and Aang closed his blinds. She slowly unfolded a paper she had been wanting to show him that said, I love you. But he had a much prettier girlfriend...how could she compete?

_But she wears short skirts,I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole you could see That I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me,you belong with me?_

Katara met Aang when she was walking home from the library the next day. He had been out jogging

"Hey."he smiled."Want to go get coffee?"

"Sure."Katara said, and they walked to Starbucks.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

"So, you going to the game?"Aang beamed.

"Sure."Katara said."On Ji is head cheerleader, right? Must be cool for you."

"Yeah, but..."Aang sighed."I don't want to talk about On Ji."

"Well I'll see you there, then. Thanks for coffee."Katara smiled, gazing into his grey eyes, which she found herself staring into the next day as he scanned the bleachers. Katara held her breath, knowing who he was looking for. When Zuko, Aang's friend scored the winning point, On Ji stared at him in interest. After the game, Katara spotted her clinging to him, right in front of Aang. She gasped.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down,you say you're fine -I know you better than , what you doing with a girl like that?_

After the incident, Katara saw Aang at his window. He held up a sign that read, Are you going to the dance? Katara wrote back,Nope. Aang scribbled some more and held up, Wish you were. Then he left. Katara glanced at her reflection: glasses, ponytail, and drab clothes. Maybe she could pull a Cinderella for tonight...

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers,dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time..._

People parted as the dark-skinned beauty wearing a white dress showed up. Aang, wearing a dark tux, was talking to Jet when he saw her and did a double take.

"Hey Aang, you look hot."On Ji said, brushing his shoulder.

"Thanks, On Ji."Aang said."For the record, if I didn't make myself clear, we're over."

"You cannot just dump me."On Ji said venomously.

"Too bad."Aang shrugged, walking towards Katara."Katara?"

"Hey Aang."Katara smiled.

"You made it."Aang smiled back.

"I had to show you this."Katara held up her paper that read,I love you. Aang fumbled with his pocket before pulling out a similiar paper that said the exact same words.

"Want to dance?"Aang offered a hand, and Katara accepted. Lots of things happened to Katara that night. She got her first kiss, her first boyfriend, and a soulmate.

******Ty Ru, don't kill me Ty Lokka fans...**

"HEY HARU!"Ty lee yelled, not caring if anyone noticed. Boys made her crazy, especially this one in looked up, gazing at the cheerleader. She was so beautiful, yet he never worked up the nerve to tell her.

_I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to what I had to do, had to run from you I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong and that haunted me, all the way home_

Something about her just made him dizzy. He didn't know what, but she was sure something.

_So you never know, never never know,never know enough, 'til it's over love 'Til we lose control, system overload screamin' "No! No! No! N-No!"_

Finally Haru decided to walk over to her.

"Hey."he said briefly. Ty lee smiled, stretching her foot by her face."Look Ty lee, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Privately?"Ty lee asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah."Haru said. He led her behind a tree and feeling overwhelmed, started to sing."I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to, see I wanna move, but can't escape from you, so I keep it low, keep a secret code, so everybody else don't have to know. So keep your love locked down,Your love locked down,Keepin' your love locked down, Your love locked down, Now keep your love locked down, Your love locked down, Now keep your love locked down, You lose."

"You love me...or you don't?"Ty lee asked, confused.

"I'm becoming obsessed with you. I don't know!"Haru sighed."The point is...I need to move on. You need to keep yourelf...I don't know...resistable!"

_I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to, I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true, I got somethin to lose, so I gotta move, I can't keep myself, and still keep you too_

"Who says you need to forget me?"Ty lee slyly slipped her hands in his hair, moving closer. Haru felt his breath lodge itself in his throat as her lips met his.

Maybe she didn't really need to keep her love locked down...

******SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! If the awesome guest who reviewed is reading, I will do yours next! I am so sorry! I have been focusing on some other fanfics, and I was stuck. So, yeah...You belong with me belongs to Taylor Swift, Love Lockdown to Kanye West. Both are AMAZING songs, and cool singers too, am I right? OMG did anyone read this and think, Kanye West took the mic from Taylor Swift at the VMAs? I did!**


	9. (Broken) Kataang and Maiko

**Heeeeeeeeey everyone! Sorry it's so late! Yup, don't own Avatar yet. YET. Oh who am I kidding? Chapter for Kim3375, hope you like em. To turn forever you and me, I will do yours next!**

******Sad Kataang...**

"Aang, you know, you're a pretty great guy..."Toph's pale hands were stroking Aang's face. Aang stood mesmerized, leaning closer to her...

"Aang?"the voice was full of hurt, and confusion. Aang turned, his eyes meeting two watery blue ones.

"Katara, I-"Aang was lost for words.

"Whatever. You made your choice."Katara said.

"I love you."Aang tried.

"Yeah, right."Katara ran away, in tears.

_Wha- wha- what did she say? Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did,Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo,Mmmm that it's all for the best?Of course it is_

"What am I then? A joke?"Toph was offended. Aang ignored her, searching for Katara.

"I was so wrong for so long, only tryin' to please myself (myself),girl, I was caught up in her lust when I don't really want no one else, so, no I know I should of treated you better but me and you were meant to last forever..."Aang sang to himself, getting into his car and looking for Katara.

Katara ran down an alley, tears streaking her face. She trusted him. Way too much. And for this? It was Jet all over again.

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance),To really be your man...Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out, I just didn't know what to do, but when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you...So tell me girl..._

"Katara!" Aang jumped out of his car, catching up to her easily."Look, I really do love you. Toph's nothing to me. I-I want to be yours. Katara, give me another chance, I won't mess up this time."

"Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say), Mmmm that it's all for the best?Of course it is...Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did...Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?..."Katara sang, drying her tears."That's how it is, Aang. Okay? You just say things. Good-bye, Aang."Katara turned away. Aang grabbed his head, upset.

_How, could I live with myself, knowing that I let our love go (love go), And ooh, when I do with one chance, I just gotta let you know...I know what I did wasn't clever, but me and you we're meant to be together, so let me in(Let me in) give me another chance, to really be your man..._

"Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out, I just didn't know what to do, but when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you...So tell me girl...mmmm whatcha say..."Aang sang,kicking a rock.

"Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did..."Katara sat by the creek, dipping the tips of her fingers daintily. Maybe love was supposed to feel like this...or maybe it just wasn't love.

******Maiko break-up(Which I DO NOT support, but would gladly do)...**

"My dad's in jail,my sister's in the loony bin,I'm supposed to be planning for college, and everything is just a mess!"Zuko sighed, fed up. He was in his room, trying to tell himself he was okay. If only Mai was here. She got him so well, and...

"Are you busy, Zuko?"Mai appeared in his doorway, looking as bored as ever.

"Mai?"Zuko glanced up."Um, why are you here?" Mai took a deep breath.

_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearin' what you say, but I just can't make a sound..._

"Your maid told me."Mai said.

"About?"Zuko asked.

"That you're going to see your dad in jail."Mai stated.

"Oh. Why's it matter?"Zuko glanced at the girl, trying to read her poker face.

"The matter is you didn't tell me, Zuko. I'm your girlfriend."Mai was mad now. Zuko's amber eyes flickered to the ground.

"I-I know. I'm sorry. I really love you Mai."Zuko said, glancing up.

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down...But wait...You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around...And say..._

"It's too late to apologize..."Mai sang softly."It's too late..."

"Mai, I'm sorry!"Zuko's look was frantic now."I need you Mai, at least you now that Dad and my sister are gone."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you, I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new, yeah! I loved you with a fire red, now it's turnin' blue...And you say...Sorry, like an angel Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

"It's too late to apologize, Zuko!"Mai yelled, showing her rare temper."See if you can find a girl to deal with your crap, cause that is not me."And Mai walked away, not looking back even once. If she had, maybe she would've seen his tears.

******Hope you all like my sad chapter! I'm sorry 4 not updating frequently. Just a bunch of geometry homework, biology tests, and My Babysitters a Vampire new episodes.(What? It is an AWESOME show). So yeah...I don't own Whatcha say, that belongs to Jason Derulo. OR Apologize, which belongs to...is it Timbaland or One Republic? One of them, or both, you know? Review, request, I love you all!**


	10. Zukong and Popko

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender, but I had a dream where Zuko and Azula where locked in some cell, crying for the Winx club girls to save them, while The Trix tortured them. It was weird. And had nothing to do with my disclaimer. Oh well.**

******Zukong or whatever you call it...**

_Distant stars, Come in black or red..I've seen their worlds, Inside my head,They connect with the fall of man,They breathe you in, And dive as deep as they can..._

"You're Lee, right?"Song glanced at Zuko expectedly when she saw him at Starbucks. She worked at a hospital with her mother and saw him when he brought in his sick uncle. Zuko had lied and said his name was Lee to avoid her knowing he was the son of the notorious criminal, Ozai.

"Yeah."Zuko said.

"I hope your uncle's okay."Song said.

"He is, thanks."Zuko said, glancing everywhere but at her.

"And you're...okay?"Song reached out, softly letting her fingers graze the scar on his face his father had branded him with a few years back. Zuko jumped away.

"I'm good. See you, Song."Zuko quickly turned away, walking off.

"There's nothing you can do for them, They are the force between, When the sunlight is arising...There's nothing you can say to him, He is an outer heart

And the space has been broken..."Song sang quietly."Why do you do this, Lee? I think I like you, but you push me away so much..."

"Why do you act like this, Song?"Zuko growled, striding off to the apartment he shared with his uncle."Why do you care so much? I'm falling hard for you."

"Broken, Our love, Broken...Is it far away in the Glitter Freeze? Or in our eyes, every time they leave?"Song sang, going back to the hospital.

_It's by the light of the plasma screens we keep switched on all through the night while we sleep...There's nothing you can do for them,They are the force between when the sunlight is arising..._

"And our love can only be broken."Zuko whispered, touching his scar.

******Puko or Zoppy or my way, Popko...**

"Toph!"Zuko dashed up by her."Can I come over? I've been dying for a swim."

"Sure, Sparky."Toph smiled, thinking about a day with Zuko. He was just the sweetest, cooloest guy she'd ever met...and she was pretty sure he liked her back.

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school) We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool) Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip) Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be, I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see..._

"So, how's your mom?"Zuko tried to sound casual, not letting his beating heart interfere.

"You nervous? Your heartbeat's through the roof."Toph asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm...great."Zuko's eyes widened as Poppy Beifong suddenly came outside. With only a towel on.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)_

_Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)_

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)_

_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me..._

"Zuko, nice to see you."Poppy smiled. Zuko could only stare as she walked off to her massage appointment.

"Yeah,thanks mom, telling me how I can't see!"Toph yelled jokingly.

"So, um, what are you and your mom planning for vacation?"Zuko asked.

"Dunno. Some resort, maybe. Why do you care?"Toph asked.

"No reason."Zuko glanced back at her mom.

"You're edgy today."Toph shrugged. Zuko only gazed at the beautiful woman.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on, She's all I want, and I've waited so long. Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacy's mom..._

**Hope you all liked! To turn forever you and me, thanks for your requests and hope you liked! I'll do the others next, thanks for being patient. YOLO**


	11. (Family)Ursa Zuko and Ozai Zuko

**Yeah...another one right here! I really liked doing the last one, and I wanted to continue! Sooooo I don't own A:tla. Or the songs either!**

******Zuko Ursa**

"You realize you're a criminal."the policeman glared at Zuko. Zuko remained silent.

_When I was young me and my mama had beef, Seventeen years old kicked out on the streets. Though back at the time, I never thought I'd see her face_

_Ain't a woman alive that could take my mama's place..._

"We need to contact his parents." another policeman said."Who should we call, kid?"

"I'm not a kid."Zuko said."And I don't need any parents. I'm by myself."

"We'll need a judge. You ran away, kid?"the first policeman asked.

"I'm looking for my mother."was Zuko's reply."I needed money."

"That's not a good choice to do, though, son."the second policeman said. "Selling drugs isn't a life. Where's your dad?"

"Like I care."Zuko said."He's awful. I have a sister too, but she's crazy. I haven't seen her since my dad made me leave the house."

_Suspended from school; and scared to go home, I was a fool with the big boys, breakin all the rules. I shed tears with my baby sister, Over the years we was poorer than the other little kids And even though we had different daddy's, the same drama, When things went wrong we'd blame mama..._

"We'll find her,kid."the first policeman said kindly,"but you're still gonna have to go to court."

"To hell with court. I'm just trying to help my mom out, you know, when I find her. I think she's in Japan and I need cash."Zuko said.

_I reminice on the stress I caused, it was hell. Huggin on my mama from a jail cell_

_And who'd think in elementary? Heeey! I see the penitentiary, one day. And runnin from the police, that's right..._

"Take him in, boys."the second officer said."What's your mom's name, son?"

"Ursa."Zuko replied, glancing daggers at the policemen who handcuffed him."I didn't do anything. I needed money. I'm not bad!" Zuko was waiting in a holding cell, singing to himself.

"Lady... Don't cha know we love ya? Sweet lady, Dear mama, Place no one above ya, sweet lady. You are appreciated...Don't cha know we love ya?"he sang.

"You should've stayed with your dad."the voice was trembling, staying in the shadows."He could've raised you. You didn't need to..."

"Need to what? Go look for you? I needed you, mom."Zuko snapped, beginning to sing again."Now ain't nobody tell us it was fair. No love from my daddy cause the coward wasn't there. He passed away and I didn't cry, cause my anger wouldn't let me feel for a stranger. They say I'm wrong and I'm heartless, but all along, I was lookin for a father he was gone..."

"I love you Zuko, with all my heart, but you need to move on. I'm no mother."Ursa showed her face at last, gazing over her son. He was so different, and with such a scar on his face...

"You're wrong."Zuko felt himself tear up."Lady... Don't cha know we love ya? Sweet lady,Dear mama, Place no one above ya, sweet lady, You are appreciated...Don't cha know we love ya?"

"I love you too,Zuko."Ursa placed a hand on the bars separating them."With all my heart."

******Ozai Zuko**

"I can't do it, Dad."Zuko sighed."I'm not special, like Azula. Why don't you just give up on me?"

"Don't you remmber, Zuko?"Ozai's mouth curved into a smile, and he sang off-key,"I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?Straighten up little soldier, Stiffen up that upper lip. What you crying about?You got me.."

"Like you care if I live or die."Zuko snapped."You hate me."

"I am a bit hard on you, Zuko."Ozai sighed."Want to know why? I'm hard on you because I want you to man up. To be strong."

_Cause you're scared, I ain't there? Daddy's with you in your prayers_

_No more crying, wipe them tears. Daddy's here, no more nightmares_

_We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it..._

"I want to be strong."Zuko said."Not abandoned."

"I would never abandon you, son."Ozai's golden eyes glittered."Daddy's here to hold ya through the night, I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why. We fear how we feel inside, It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright..."

"You used to sing that to me, when mom left."Zuko said quietly.

"I love you Zuko, and you need to know I'm not a bad guy."Ozai's hand gripped his shoulder."Be strong."

"Thanks dad."Zuko gazed into his dad's gold eyes, feeling like he was looking into a mirror.

_And if you ask me too, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, I'mma give you the world, I'mma buy a diamond ring for you, I'mma sing for you. I'll do anything for you to see you smile, And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine, I'mma break that birdies neck. I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_

_And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)..._

******Yeah,I'M ON A ROLL! For turn forever you and me, hope you like em! Thisis my special family chapter. Please review! Request more songs! To the anynomus Zutara-fan- guest person, I'm working on yours. **


	12. Zutara and Kai

**I kind of have like 3 Zutara requests so I'm going to have the next 3 chapters have Zutara. Hope no one minds. Getting on with it...I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

******Zutara #1...not in my book but still...**

"Hey, I'm Katara." the blue-eyed beauty told the sullen-looking boy in front of the video game arcade in the movies.

"Hi."the boy said.

"What's your name?"Katara pressed.

"Zuko." was the response.

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do, Just pretending that we're cool, And we know it too. Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do, Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight..._

"Are you alone?"Katara asked.

"Why, are you planning on raping me?" Zuko had a half-smile on his face as his eyes met Katara's. They both stared in shock at each other. He's so cute...Katara bit her lip. She's..gorgeous, Zuko thought.

"Um..."Katara was lost for words.

"Hope that's a no."Zuko smiled."Do you mind if I get cheesy?"

"No, um...go right ahead."Katara said. To her suprise, he began to sing.

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love, And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some..And live while we're young."Zuko's eyes filled with hope."My girl just dumped me, and well, I think you're pretty amazing. So let's live life while we're young!"

"We just met."Katara felt her knees weakening. She would give in, like always."We could go someplace..." Zuko nodded.

"I know a place."he said. Ten minutes later, Katara was dancing by him in a crowd full of swaety people.

"The band is really good!" Katara yelled. Zuko dipped her and started to sing again.

"Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never. Don't over-think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah, get together, Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh..."Zuko held her close, hearts thumping, as the song they were dancing to ended.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love, And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some..And live while we're young_

Both of them were thinking one thing: I'm so glad One Direction was formed.

******Koh and Mai, or Maikoh! Ha! Like Maiko?...I'm a dork. Kai is what I'll call it.**

"Are you saying you're not afraid of me?"Koh, the school's thug, was glancing teasingly at Mai.

"I'm saying just that."Mai kept her face blank as she pulled out a few knives and pinned him to the ground.

"What the hell?"Koh said, annoyed.

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please, Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it). Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start,And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart." Mai sang, in a monotone way.

"I didn't ask for a concert, princess."Koh snarled.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh. I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got..._

"Aren't you lucky, then." Mai said.

"You're a different one."Koh shook his head."You'll break that stone wall on your face eventually, and I'll catch it."

"Really."Mai studied her nails.

_Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)..._

"Damn it, let me go!" Koh struggled.

"Can't do it, can you?"Mai looked as stern as always."You can't read my poker face." This boy was a pain...and Mai needed him. He seemed...different. Not many guys took a chance on her.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be, A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it). Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun..._

"How bout if you let me go, I kiss you?"Koh asked.

"You call that a trade?"Mai said calmly, though her heart beat quickened.

_I won't tell you that I love you, Kiss or hug you. Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning..._

"You're awesome, y'know?"Koh glanced her over in admiration. Mai only took her knives back in response.

"See you later, Koh."Mai turned away."And for the record, I think you're just as awesome." she walked away. Koh stared dumbstruck after her, then quickly followed.

**Hope everyone liked! First one shot to my guest reviewer! Hope you liked! Second to Maddythefangirl, I will get 2 ur other Zutara suggestion soon. Thanks so much guys! As a wise woman once said,"I'm fighting for the girls who never thought they could win." Yeah, nothing to do with my story, but it ROCKS. (4 those who don't know, the wise woman is Nicki Minaj)**


	13. Teng and Zutara

**Yeah another chapter. I also got like 4 Popko requests so I'll be doing those too. Teng is one I did myself, hope you like, and the Zutara is for Maddythefangirl, hope you like it!**

**Teo and Meng...Teng!**

Teo wheeled down the hallon his wheelchair, cheerfully whistling when he heard a sniffle. Outside the girl's bathroom sat a girl by herself, and crying.

"Are you...okay?"Teo asked.

"Me? I'm...great."the girl lifted her face. She had frizzy dark hair in pigtails, and braces.

"Are you sure?"Teo wheeled up by her.

"Well, the guy I liked, he..."the girl hesitated."He loves someone else."

"Oh."Teo was silent."I'm Teo, by the way."

"Meng."Meng gave him a shy smile.

"Let me tell you something, Meng."Teo smiled back and started to sing,"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real. How can you understand something that you never had? Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that..."

"I loved him."Meng sighed."And I'll never be good enough. I'm ugly, and fat, and.."

"That's not true."Teo dismissed the thought."Meng, let me continue my cheesy song, okay?" Meng dried her tears and nodded.

"Girl let me love you, And I will love you...Until you learn to love yourself, Girl let me love you! And all your trouble...Don't be afraid, girl let me help, Girl let me love you..."Teo was cut off.

"You'd love me? Like this?"Meng was looking into his eyes, hopeful.

"Yeah. Meng, you're...beautiful."Teo smiled. Meng smiled back.

"You're pretty nice too Teo. Thanks."Meng said.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes, It's been there for quite a while. I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile...I would like to show you what true love can really do..._

"Maybe if you're not busy Saturday, we could...catch a movie?"Teo shyly asked. Meng looked at him, surprised.

"Me? For real?"Meng still looked unsure.

"Yes, you."Teo smiled, taking her hand."Do you want to?"

"That would be...amazing."Meng blushed. Teo only smiled, and you could say they found out love at first sight was true that day.

_Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself...Girl let me love you! And all your trouble, Don't be afraid, girl let me help..._

**Zutara #2 right here!**

Zuko bolted upright in his bed, sweating. His usual crazy dream about her... He couldn't stop thinking about her since he met her in detention. Those blue eyes, that musical voice...

_Lay a whisper on my pillow , leave the winter on the ground . I wake up lonely, is there a silence in the bedroom and all around..._

Katara was up really late, thinking about him. His golden eyes, his calming voice...

"Touch me now, I close my eyes ,And dream away... "Zuko sang. That day, he had let Katara touch his face. Her hand was so warm, and soft...

"It must have been love, but it's over now . It must have been good, but I lost it somehow . It must have been love, but it's over now , From the moment we touched till the time had run out..."Katara felt herself start singing. What was that boy to her? A fling? A one-night stand?

"Make believing we're together , That I'm sheltered by your heart ...But in and outside I turn to water , Like a teardrop in your palm . And it's a hard winter's day , I dream away... "Zuko moved to his window, gazing over the snow, and glancing at the night sky, wishing the stars he was seeing were her eyes...

"Maybe it was love."Katara said aloud, glancing out her own window.

_It must have been love, but it's over now . It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without . It must have been love, but it's over now . It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows ..._

**Yes! Another chapter right here:) I don't own the songs, they are Let me love you(Until you learn to love yourself) by Ne-Yo and It must have been love by Keri Kimmel. Yeah this is my special chapter, my lucky number right here! Feel free to request songs and pairings. Also, PLEASE REVIEW?**


	14. Zutara and Popko

**Sooooooo sorry I have not updated! I have been focusing on my current obsession, My babysitters a vampire. Don't worry, I'll be sure to get to these too! For Zulie and turn forever you and me, hope they came out okay! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

**Yet another Zutara...**

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_

_That your heart will just turn around,_

"Hi,Katara." Zuko said as they passed each other at a party.

"Oh, hey Zuko." Katara said with a smile. Aang appeared by her side, giving him a nod. Zuko's heart fell.

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My head turns to face the floor,_

_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_,

"Want to dance?" Aang asked Katara. Katara nodded, taking his hand."Bye, Zuko."

"Bye." Zuko managed, disappointment in his eyes. He watched as they twirled each other, held each other, kissed each other...Zuko broke away from the crowd, going outside.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah, When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, 'Cause I can love you more than this,Can love you more than this..._

"If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me? 'Cause we are the same. You save me, When you leave it's gone again..."Zuko felt himself singing. He saw Aang and Katara running outside, their hands intertwined. He was holding her close...

_And when I see you on the street,_

_In his arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails, I'm on my knees,_

_Prayin',_

Zuko sighed, turning to walk back to the apartment he shared with his uncle. Couldn't she see he could love her more than he could? Couldn't she see he was hopelessly in love with her?

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah..._

A year after, Katara was in her room, sobbing. Aang had cheated on her with Toph. Zuko went to say hi and found her, her face tear-stained and a mess.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered.

"He left me." Katara sobbed."For Toph."

"Well." Zuko neared the crying girl, lifting her chin."He's stupid." With that, his lips descended on hers.

_I've never had the words to say,_

_But now I'm askin' you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms,_

_And as you close your eyes tonight,_

_I pray that you will see the light,_

_That's shining from the stars above,_

**Popko with an AMAZING SONG...just saying...**

Poppy Beifong eyed the package in front of her. A CD claiming it was from a secret admirer. She pulled out a note first that read, "You know a lot of girls be thinkin' my songs are about them. This is not to get confused, this one's for you." Poppy had to admit, a song for her was a plus... She started the song.

_Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted_

_We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it_

_You be up on everything, other h**s ain't never on it_

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it_

Poppy quickly hit pause.

"So my admirer think's I'm worth it." she said aloud.

"Mom, what'd you say?" her daughter's voice yelled.

"Nothing, Toph. Please practice your curtsy!" was Poppy's response. She played the next verse.

'_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up_

_When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up_

_She make me beg for it till she give it up_

_And I say the same thing every single time_

She couldn't make any assumptions, so she continued the tape.

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had, best I ever had_

_Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking_

What, did he think she was some slut? Poppy was enraged. Who could this guy be? He'd have to be cocky, maybe. Or a bit of a flirt. A ladies man...but the only one she could think of was one of her daughter's friends, Zuko. He had a rep with breaking girls' hearts. And yet she saw him as a clumsy, shy guy. Maybe because whenever she saw him, he would barely talk or would be spilling and dropping things.

"Are you kidding me?"Poppy's eyes widened. Zuko? He was her secret admirer? He was just a kid! Well, a teenager. And pretty handsome...No. She had a husband...who was supposedly cheating on her, but whatever."Toph?"

"Yeah?" her blind daughter came in, blowing her unmanagable bangs from her face. Poppy saw this and frowned, but chose to ignore it.

"Are your friends coming over?" Poppy asked.

"Yup. Just Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko." Toph said.

"Zuko, huh?" Poppy said."Do you fancy him?"

"Gross." Toph said."Never."

"Good." Poppy smiled."Thank you, Toph. Have the hairdresser fix your bangs." Toph dissapeared. Poppy glanced out the window. Toph's friends were coming, one of them being Zuko.

"You want me, Zuko?" Poppy grinned."WIsh granted." and Poppy Beifong went out to answer the door herself, before any servant could reach it first.

'_Cause baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted_

_We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it_

_You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it_

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it_

**Yeah! Review? Request? Let me know! Hehe...Mean girls reference. So, yeah...don't own the songs. They are More than this and Best I ever had, that belong to One Direction and Drake. **


	15. Popko and Chai

**To start off: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Or any song. The songs are Dirty little secret by The All-American Rejects, and Taken by One Direction. Both really good songs, btw. Two...I am so sorry it's been a while. Thank you to all the my followers, reviewers, favoriters, whatever you call 'em. I couldn't do this without you. So thank you.**

**Popko like you've never see them...**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Poppy Beifong was the it girl in hollywood. She could sing, dance, and act. Not to mention she was the best model in...anywhere, really.

"Thank you Ba Sing Se!" Poppy called to the cheering crowd. She blew a few kisses before heading backstage to her dressing room.

"Nice job." this came from Poppy's newest-and youngest-bodyguard.

"Thanks, handsome." Poppy said. "What'd you say was your name again?"

"Zuko." the boy said. He was quite the looker, with his shaggy black hair, mysterious scar tatoo, and smoldering amber eyes.

"Follow me, Zuko." Poppy smirked. "I have an...idea. Only for your ears to hear. Sound good?"

"Alright...maybe you'll need protection in there." Zuko smiled teasingly, following the woman into her dressing room.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

Poppy sat in front of her mirror. "Tell me, Zuko, what's a young one like yourself doing here?"

"I happen to like protecting pretty women, couldn't you guess?" Zuko said slyly.

"Hm...did you call me pretty?" Poppy smiled, nearing the boy.

"Yeah." Zuko grinned.

"You're a different one, Zuko." Poppy said. "You know we can't date, right?"

"But when can spend time together, can't we?" Zuko pouted-rather cutely, Poppy thought.

"Sure we can." Poppy ran her slim, pale fingers through his ebony hair. "I'll keep you my own little...secret."

"That's interesting." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I guess so." Poppy shrugged. "And Zuko...this has to be a secret."

"That's fine." Zuko shrugged, then a half-smile covered his lips. "As long as I can be your dirty little secret." Poppy smiled, and she and Zuko met each other in a passionate kiss.

**Chai in the house! (Kind of)**

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

_Now that I'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me_

_I slept on your doorstep_

_Begging for one chance_

_Now that I finally moved on_

_You say that you missed me all along_

"Hey, Mai." Chan grinned at the montone girl. She ran into him at a party, where her boyfriend, Zuko, had taken her to.

"Yeah. Hi." Mai said, glancing at him. Chan was the player of the school. His good looks, nice body, and popularity got him any girl. Lots of girls were in love with him. Mai herself had loved him once.

"Look, Mai...I meant to tell you how much you mean to me." Chan neared Mai, his cologne's smell penetrating her nose. "And I think we should date." Mai, despite having a boyfriend, felt her heart flutter a little bit. But she never wanted to feel that ever again...at least, not with him.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

"That's great, Chan. I'd love to date you...when hell freezes over. Admit it, you only want me because I'm dating Zuko." Mai crossed her arms.

"That's crazy, Mai." Chan gave her a cute look. "Besides, aren't you just dating him to make me jealous?"

"You're crazy." Mai retorted. "And Zuko is way better than you'll ever be. Good-bye, Chan." With her head held high, Mai left to find her real love.

**Sorry it's so short. I know, I know, I suck. Turn forever you and me, I hope you liked the Popko request. Sorry it's been so long. And for Zulie, I hope this is good. I am so, so sorry. I promise, I will make it up to you guys. Continue sending requests if you want! (Because I really do love when you guys request songs)**


	16. Zutara and Jetara

**I don't own Avatar: the last airbender or the songs, which are Dj got us fallin in love by Usher and Womanizer by Brittany Spears.**

**Zutara for those who like opposite attraction...**

_So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side_

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

_Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Zuko was used to being a lone wolf. Okay, he did date Mai for a while, but things were wrong. He yearned for a mysterious girl he had met a few weeks ago, in the exact club he was in now. All he remembered as they locked eyes was her brilliant blue orbs intrigued him. He turned towards the dancefloor with a sudden urge to dance when he crashed into a girl.

"I'm sorry." the girl said quickly, her hands flying to her mouth.

"It's okay. My bad." Zuko shook his head, his eyes meeting the girl's. His breath got caught in his throat as he stared, wide-eyed.

"I think I've seen you before." the girl said. "I'm Katara."

"I'm Zuko." Zuko said, mesmerized.

"Can you dance?" Katara's eyes lit up.

"Maybe..."Zuko hesitated. Katara dragged the boy eagerly to the dance floor.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gon' get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

"This is fun, right?" Katara asked, twirling to the music.

"Definitely." Zuko smiled, taking in the sight of the blue-eyed beauty dancing. The DJ for sure was the best Zuko had ever heard. He had made him fall in love again.

**Jetara! And we all said it to be impossible...**

"I'm Jet." the tall, handsome brunette said. "And this is my band, The Freedom Fighters."

"Nice to meet you." Katara said, infatuated with the sight of him.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, hows it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Jet was that stereotype. That said all hot, band guys were players. A week after she met him, Katara saw him flirting away with Ty Lee. She liked Jet, but she didn't want to fall for him. It just...saddened her. She thought he was better than that.

_Look at you_

_Gettin more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Suki whispered to Katara as Jet walked in, tailed by his band members. Katara shrugged and tried to focus on opening her locker.

"Hey, Katara." Jet flashed her a smile, his signature cigarette poking loosely from a corner of his mouth.

"Hello, Jet." Katara said.

"Why so formal? Loosen up!" Jet chuckled, his hair shifting over his forehead in an adorable way. He brushed his warm fingertips on her hand before leaving. Suki fangirled, squealing to Katara, but Katara just stood, frozen. She knew what he was...why didn't she stop herself from falling for him?

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer_

Jet was a womanizer. He was such a big flirt! Katara saw him flirt with Azula, then only a few minutes after Azula left, started on flirting with Jin.

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_Womanizer_

Katara was walking down the hall, when she saw Jet. Quickly, she faced a random locker.

"Hey, Katara." Jet neared her, his face only a few inches away. "You do know that's my locker, right?"

"Oh-it is?" Katara blushed.

"No prob." Jet smiled smoothly. Katara quickly turned to leave. "Wait, Katara." Jet smile his irresistible grin.

"Yeah?" Katara asked.

"Are you busy tonight?" Jet said.

"Sorry, Jet." Katara said politely. "I am."

"Maybe Friday, then." Jet pressed.

"Maybe." Katara said quickly. Jet smiled and turned to leave himself. Katara watched him go, sighing.

"Maybe sometime, Jet." Katara said. "But not on this world." And she turned and left as well.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_

_(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

**Yes! I am so sorry I haven't been on for a while. Crazy stuff, you know? To Kim3375 and Guest, I hope you like this:) So if anyone has more requests, go on and review! Also, for the people who are waiting for their songfics, I am so sorry. But I promise, I will do every single one:)**


End file.
